In dentistry a variety of devices are available which allow for preparation and/or application of dental materials in a dentist's practice. In particular for preparation of materials that are typically used at larger amounts, like for example dental impression materials, devices have been developed that provide for automatic dispensing from packages and/or for mixing of such materials. An exemplary device for mixing and dispensing a dental impression material is for example available under the designation 3M™ ESPE™ Pentamix™ from 3M ESPE AG, Germany. Typically such a device allows for two material components to be simultaneously supplied from a package through a mixer where they are mixed. Often the devices provide for continuously extruding the components through a mixer, where the components are mixed as the components flow through the mixer and released from an outlet. The dental materials are typically provided in containers that can be replaceably received in the devices. Thus the same device can be refilled with fresh material by exchange of the containers and can further be used different types of dental materials.
There are devices which can be adjusted for dispensing the dental materials at desired parameters, for example a desired dispensing speed and/or mixing speed. Some devices have functionality to recognize the material inserted in the device and to automatically adjust appropriate operation parameters.
For example WO 2000/38841 discloses a device for discharging a flowable material from a container using a motor-driven discharging device. The device is adapted for detecting information about a correct placement of the container in the device, about the date of expiry and/or about the viscosity, for example. The container can be provided with a transponder so that, when the container is correctly positioned in the device, the transponder co-operates with an interrogator unit which releases and/or controls the device according to the information detected.
WO 2007/121003 discloses a dispenser for dental material. The dispenser has plungers driven by a first drive and a dynamic mixer driven by a second drive. The dispenser is adapted controlling the first and/or second drive for advancing and mixing the dental material at a predetermined, non-uniform drive speed profile. The dispenser has a sensor for identifying the dental material to be advanced and mixed, and to automatically select a speed profile according to the dental material identified by the sensor.
Although existing solutions provide certain advantages there is still a desire for a system for dispensing dental materials which can dispense and mix different types of dental materials, which is relatively safe and reliable in use and which helps minimizing costs.